The Digimon Omnibus: Piedmon's Absolution, the Summary
by Hathis
Summary: This is a quick summary of the events of Piedmon's Absolution, book one of the Digimon Omnibus. I highly encourage you to read this INSTEAD of the actual book, which is riddled with errors from an inexperienced teenager. This is a quick introduction which should introduce you to the alternate universe and allow you to move on to The Digimon Omnibus: Kalypso.


This is a quick, prose-less summary of the first part of the Digimon Omnibus. I was a teenager learning how to write at the time it was written and, regrettably, the quality is quite low (even reading the summary, the bad writing devices are blatantly evident). I encourage you to read this instead of the actual story (it is also tediously long), and from here move on straight to The Digimon Omnibus: Kalypso, the second part of the series. By the second book I've worked out most of my bad habits, and had a beta reader to keep me in check, and the quality just continuously improves (I'm quite proud of what I've written by the second half). Book three, The Digimon Omnibus: Sins of the Digidestined, is actually quite good in my opinion, if not just a little rough around the edges, and is definitely worth reading. Someday I will rewrite Piedmon's Absolution, but today is not that day.

The Digimon Omnibus: Piedmon's Absolution Summary

The dark beacon descends upon the digital world, a mysterious electromagnetic wave that destroys any Digimon in its path, that is not the level of champion or lower, including the digital world' s protectors: the Royal Knights. A demon then descends on File Island: Devimon. Devimon establishes control of the island, spreading "black gears" made from his own data, that infect Digimon around the island and take them under his control.

Elsewhere in the digital world, a Digimon named Makuramon turns the Destined Key, which is said to call heroes from another world. Soon seven children from the human world appear: Ken Ichijoji, Yolei Inoue, Koichi Kimura, Zoe Orimoto, Henry Wong, Kazu and Matt Ishida. They are partnered with Digimon: Wormmon, Mushroomon, Keramon, Betamon, Kokuwamon, Hagurumon, and Gabumon. They are given digivices, which can share energy and help their partners become stronger. But Devimon unleashed a new trick: the dark needle, made with the same process as the black gear, was implanted in the Digidestined, corrupting them and their partners.

In an act of desperation, Makuramon turns the destiny key one more time, his ally Leomon there to warn and protect the new digidestined from the dark needle. This time, Taichi and Kari Kamiya, Izzy Izumi, Eric Carter, Rika Nonaka, Joe Kido, and Takeru Ishida, Matt's brother. They meet their partners Agumon, Salamon, Tentomon, Renamon, Terriermon, Gomamon and Patamon. Leomon does his best to protect them, but Joe is taken by the dark needle, and joins the evil Digidestined. The other six tamers help their partners digivolve to the champion level, which immunizes them from the needle, and ally with the islands inhabitants to confront Devimon.

The Digidestined climb to the top of Infinity Mountain, in the center of File Island, and battle the evil Digidestined. They are victorious, and battle Devimon, who proves too strong for them. Tai discovers his crest, a necklace that combines with the digivice to give the Digimon even more power, being harbored by Devimon. He uses it to help Agumon digivolve to the ultimate form, MetalGreymon, who defeats Devimon.

The evil tamers escape during the celebration, and travel overseas to the continent Server. Forced to chase them down, the Digidestined book passage with Whamon, a seafaring Digimon who can survive the rough passages of the ocean. He delivers them to the new continent, and they begin their journey, tailing the evil tamers. They encounter a pair of Digimon named Etemon and Mammothmon, ultimate-level Digimon who resent the existence of the humans and don't differentiate between the Digidestined and the evil tamers. In Tai's rage to stop Etemon, Agumon's digivolution becomes corrupted, and he digivolves to SkullGreymon, an out of control monster that destroys both Etemon and Mammothmon, and then goes on a rampage. Kari helps her partner digivolve to the ultimate-level: Angewomon, who puts a stop to SkullGreymon.

Rika loses faith in Tai, and leaves the group, and Izzy, worried about leaving her alone, goes with her. Tai, Kari, T.K., and Eric find a small village with a welcoming leader, Babamon, and her loyal protector Ex-Veemon. They are surprised by an attack from the evil tamers, where Ken's partner Stingmon kills Ex-Veemon and absorbs his digi-core, using the power to digivolve to ultimate: Paildramon. Eric helps Tentomon digivolve to ultimate as well, and fights off the invaders, but not before much of the town is destroyed, but Matt is taken hostage in the process. They work together and discover how to purge the dark needle from him. Matt leads them to their base in the desert, where Devimon uses an outside ally to manipulate the digital world, creating a mountain from the ground.

The Digidestined defeat Henry, and Devimon abandons him in the depths of the mountain. Rika and Izzy find their way to the mountain as well, and here they find Myotismon, Devimon's ultimate form, who digivolves to the mega level: VenomMyotismon. Agumon uses the power of the crest for himself, digivolving to mega: WarGreymon, defeating the demon. The evil tamers restained once again, the Digidestined plan to free them from the dark needle, but Koichi escapes and use a device given by Devimon, which creates a portal into the data streams. The Digidestined follow to secure him. They wake up in the data streams, which shuttle data from different parts of the digital world. It takes them to a pocket dimension. The energy here allows Keramon to digivolve to Mega, and Matt and Gabumon discover their crest power and digivolve to Mega, defeating Ken's partner.

The evil tamer secured once more, the Digidestined realize they are trapped by the data streams temporarily. They wait overnight, and once the streams open again, return to the digital world, where they find everything has changed. Most of the landmass has been taken up into a structure called Spiral Mountain, which has separated the world by ocean, forest, and desert, with a wasteland cap at the top, and a few remnants at the base of the mountain. The Digidestined find some old friends, who explain what has happened. 100 years have somehow passed, and the evil tamers escaped, somehow warping the landscape to this new configuration but they have not aged. Perplexed on multiples levels and, leaving Koichi restrained, make their way up the mountain.

They find and fight the evil tamers, who have palaces controlling the mountain's support structures, and slowly defeat and break it apart, freeing Kazu from the dark needle in the process. On their way to the top, Kazu and Matt are taken when Myotismon returns, and taunts them to follow him to the top. Once there, Myotismon collects all of the evil tamers (current and former) and takes the dark needles from inside them, which have grown and become more powerful over time. He returns them to his body and becomes Piedmon, a Digimon he had threatened the Digidestined with in the past, by hinting at his existence. Piedmon uses his special ability, which contains its victims in a small prison (key-chains), and captures all of the Digidestined but Tai and Matt. Trapped on a ledge, with a vengeful Piedmon about to cut them with his swords, Tai and Matt work together and use their crests to fuse their partners, and themselves, into Omnimon. Omnimon remembers his and Piedmon's past as Royal Knights and defeats him, but not before Piedmon warns him that the Dark Masters have returned, and are using their power to keep a pathway open from the dark plane that allows Piedmon to return as DemiDevimon.

The Digidestined awaken at Babamon's village, surrounded by the friends they've made within the digital world, and Leopardmon, a Royal Knight who had been masquerading as Leomon. He fills in the blanks for the Digidestined, telling them the history of the digital world. In the beginning, Yggdrasil and the Reaper had a great battle, and destroyed each other. Their data became the digital world, which is divided into six planes: an outer plane where the battle took place, a fifth plane with a grand ocean and a castle on a small island, a clouded world where the Devas control the flow of the Data streams, the digital world proper, the dark plane, where evil Digimon go to be purified, and the digital core, which contains all of the information that flows within the digital world.

Three Digimon were formed in the chaos: Susanoomon, Apocalymon, and Chronomon. Apocalymon grew out of control and Susanoomon and Chronomon tried to stop him, but failed. Chronomon split his power into twelve Digimon who defeated Apocalymon, but he split into multiple Digimon who called themselves the Dark Masters. Susanoomon, who has long lost the strength to defeat them, finds a group of virtuous Digimon and trains them to become the Royal Knights. The Royal Knights defeated the Dark Masters, and thought the world was safe.

Myotismon then appears, leading Digimon against the Knights. Myotismon plunges the digital world into civil war for years, until the leader of the Royal Knights, Seraphimon, goes on a lone quest to hunt him down. Myotismon finds his way to the digital core, discovering new abilities in the process. Later, Seraphimon finds Myotismon, and after a long battle finally destroys him, but Myotismon takes control of the Knight's body. Seraphimon, resistant to the Digimon's abilities, instead fuses their consciousness, and they fully merge into Piedmon. Piedmon lead the Royal Knights and rules the digital world, but it quickly becomes apparent that his corruption will lead to nothing but chaos. Alphamon leads a mutiny against Piedmon, and they slay each other.

Agumon and Gabumon, their memories now returned from their time as Royal Knights, convey that the Dark Masters have returned. Leopardmon makes plans to track them down. As they recover in the village, Myotismon appears and kidnaps Agumon. Leopardmon tracks them down to the continent of Folder, and the collective Digidestined go after Devimon. On Folder, they confront the Dark Masters, where some of them help their partners discover they are Royal Knights: Renamon is KabukiSakuyamon, Terriermon is GoldenRapidmon, Tentomon is Craniamon, Patamon is Dynasmon, Salamon is Crusadermon, and Wormmon is PaladinImperialdramon.

The Digidestined defeat the Dark Masters, but in the process Piedmon collects their data and fuses them into Apocalymon, whose resurgence tears the digital world apart. With Agumon rescued, the Digidestined fully digivolve and go to confront Apocalymon, but they are interrupted by Piedmon. Omnimon and Piedmon fight, and discuss the rift that formed between them. Omnimon defeats Piedmon, and leaves him to think about what they've discussed. The Digidestined fight against Apocalymon, who easily defeats them. Piedmon returns and, having been swayed by his conversation with Omnimon, offers a solution. He binds himself with Apocalymon, and tears him apart from the inside out, finally destroying the monster. Unfortunately the damage done by Apocalymon's resurgence has ravaged the data streams, and the Royal Knights force the human partners to return home.

Henry Wong, alone and somehow forgotten, was left in the depths of Myotismon's mountain headquarters, the dark needle festering for a hundred years.


End file.
